<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sob o brilho do sol e da lua by Liv_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294842">Sob o brilho do sol e da lua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter'>Liv_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lio Fotia, Consent, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tenderness, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, galolio, liogalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:39:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_Carter/pseuds/Liv_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Após a partida dos Promare, Galo e Lio trabalham juntos na Burning Rescue. Uma fuga inesperada em um dia de verão, leva ambos a entenderem seus sentimentos além da admiração e adoração mútua.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sob o brilho do sol e da lua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta é uma one (long) shot de Promare alto indulgente, fofa e tenra, que inclui muitos pensamentos e declarações apaixonadas em ambos pontos de vista. Eu penso que esses dois já sofreram tanto na vida... então merecem um desenvolvimento doce e final feliz.</p><p>Temos Ignis como figura paterna, Remi como confidente e conselheiro e muita doçura.</p><p>Temos também conteúdo adulto, que apesar de ser leve sinalizei antes, caso alguém queira apenas ler a parte fofa.</p><p>Escrevi essa fic também em inglês ;) - Between the sunshine and the moon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em um dia quente de verão um ano depois da combustão completa, uma cerimônia de homenagem e celebração acontece na sede da Burning Rescue, muitas pessoas influentes, jornalistas e claro toda a equipe de bombeiros fazem parte da festa incluindo Lio, que acabou se tornando parte do time após os trabalhos de restauração de Promepolis.</p><p>Lio e Galo receberam as maiores homenagens, discursos, medalhas, tudo que parecia justo visto o papel que desempenharam no passado, mas Galo percebeu que apesar da postura amigável com todos, Lio não estava nada bem, eles dividiram corpo e alma para salvar o mundo e convivem no trabalho desde então, é fácil para Galo perceber qualquer mudança de humor em Lio, mesmo que sutil.</p><p>Logo após receberem as últimas honrarias Lio desapareceu da festa e Galo sabia exatamente onde encontrá-lo, ao sair para a cobertura ele logo vê os cabelos loiros esverdeados inconfundíveis, agora cortados curtos com apenas uma mecha da franja mais longa de antes, como se pudesse sentir a presença dele, Lio deixa de olhar o céu ensolarado e se vira, mostrando a expressão de cansaço que Galo já sabia que iria encontrar.</p><p>“Hey Lio, cansado da multidão?” – Galo perguntou se aproximando, apoiando-se no para peito ao lado dele.</p><p>Lio suspirou – “Tudo isso... eu não consigo. Pessoas morreram Galo, meu povo, naquela nave maldita, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com os pods vazios que encontramos, com todos que não pude ajudar, eu sei que salvamos o mundo mas... não consigo comemorar.”</p><p>Galo entendeu o peso dessas palavras, ele sabia o quanto era duro para Lio relembrar aqueles dias e todas as perdas sofridas, não havia medalha ou honraria que pudesse curar isso.</p><p>“Eu... sinto muito Lio, queria ter conseguido salvar a todos também, esse é o meu trabalho afinal, desculpe por não ter feito mais.”</p><p>Lio sorriu de lado como se já estivesse esperando por essa resposta – “Não tem o que desculpar Galo, você fez o seu melhor... eu só não queria estar aqui, é apenas demais pra mim.”</p><p>Nesse momento uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Galo, ele olhou o relógio e viu que se fosse rápido poderia dar tempo, então sugeriu - “Lio, o que acha de sair daqui? Tenho uma ideia de onde podemos ir, confia em mim?”</p><p>Lio fez uma cara de desconfiado, mas afinal, o que ele tinha a perder? – “Ok... confio, eu acho... mas nada de pizza!”</p><p>“Nada de pizza, é uma promessa” – Galo disse sorrindo enquanto ele e Lio saiam do prédio pelas escadas de emergência.</p><p>Chegando no estacionamento Galo sugeriu – “Vamos na minha moto, na ida eu piloto pois o destino é surpresa, na volta você tem o comando”</p><p>Lio preferia pilotar sua própria moto, claro, mas era um acordo justo, sem objeções, ele apenas pegou o próprio capacete e subiu na garupa – “Espero não me arrepender, Thymos.”</p><p>“Garanto que não vai, Fotia” – Galo respondeu sorrindo enquanto dava a partida.</p><p>Durante o caminho, Lio segurou na cintura de Galo e apoiou a cabeça nas costas dele, estava realmente cansado e inegavelmente estar perto de Galo o fazia bem, ele tentava explicar pra si mesmo o que o outro significava para ele, no fundo sabia perfeitamente, mas colocar em palavras era mais complicado. Eles se entendiam como ninguém, quase sem palavras, e tudo em Galo era puro otimismo, ele era como... o sol, que brilhava sobre eles nesse dia de verão.</p><p>Galo não conseguiu ficar alheio ao contato e proximidade, claro que na convivência eles se <em>tocavam</em>, não era como se nunca tivessem estado próximos, mas parecia diferente, era como se Galo necessitasse disso e se desse conta apenas agora.</p><p>Conforme se aproximavam do local, Lio começava a perceber onde estavam indo e se perguntava qual significado teria para Galo leva-lo até lá agora, a moto adentrou a floresta e enfim chegaram ao destino: o antigo lago congelado e sem precisar de explicações Lio percebeu do que se tratava.</p><p>Eles desceram da moto e Lio ficou sem palavras observando o céu refletido no lago, era o início do pôr do sol e as cores queimavam por toda parte, de cima a baixo e por todo lado, era como se os Promare estivessem incendiando os céus uma vez mais e talvez quem sabe estivessem de alguma forma, por meio daqueles que não estavam mais ali, mas estariam para sempre conectados com Lio.</p><p>“Eu voltei aqui algumas vezes depois que o lago descongelou e sempre imaginei que você gostaria de ver as cores do pôr do sol neste lugar, acho que hoje foi a ocasião perfeita” – Galo disse para Lio que respondeu sorrindo genuinamente ainda olhando o céu – “É apenas... lindo. Obrigado Galo.”</p><p>Galo sorriu e levantou o punho fechado, Lio reconheceu o gesto e bateu o punho fechado no dele ainda sorrindo.</p><p>Galo se sentou na grama apoiando as costas em uma árvore, Lio se sentou entre as pernas dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, parecia agora que qualquer barreira de contato físico entre eles estava de fato quebrada, e não era algo estranho, eles na verdade sempre se sentiram confortáveis ao redor um do outro, e assim viram o sol se pôr até que o cenário foi substituído por um céu estrelado refletido no lago.</p><p>“Bem, era isso, espero que tenha realmente gostado, o que acha de voltar?” – Galo perguntou mais por preocupação por Lio estar cansado do que por vontade de sair da situação em que estava agora.</p><p>“Na verdade, esse calor infernal e esse lago me deram algumas ideias, o que acha de um mergulho?” – Lio perguntou falando sério.</p><p>Galo fez uma cara de dúvida, Lio não costumava propor coisas como um mergulho a noite em um lago abandonado, mas a ideia realmente parecia boa depois de um dia todo suando em um uniforme oficial – “Ok, não sei quem é você e o que fez com o Lio mas eu estou 100% dentro”, Galo disse já levantando e correndo para o lago tirando a roupa – “O último a entrar paga a pizza na volta”.</p><p>Lio correu atrás dele também tirando as roupas e gritando inconformado – “PIZZA?! Galo Thymos não ouse trair minha confiança, eu disse NADA de pizza!”</p><p>Os dois mergulharam e a temperatura da água estava realmente ótima, um alívio depois de um dia tão cheio e quente, claro que Galo não resistiu e começou uma guerra de jatos de água, entre gargalhadas Lio observava Galo, o tom da pele bronzeada dele contra a luz da lua refletida fez algo dentro de Lio se acender e ele precisou jogar um pouco de água fria no próprio rosto para afastar esses pensamentos.</p><p>“Lio, engraçado pensar que tudo começou aqui, nesse exato lugar... eu vi você no céu e fui até a caverna, depois Aina nos jogou aqui e descobrimos o caminho para salvar o mundo, e cá estamos, exatamente um ano depois” – Galo ponderou pensando que aquele era <em>o lugar</em> especial deles, mas resolveu não dizer essa parte em voz alta.</p><p>“É, sinto como se esse lugar nos conectasse, como se fosse <em>nosso</em>” – Lio tinha lido as entrelinhas e não teve medo de dizer isso olhando firme nos olhos de Galo que agora se perguntava se não tinha mesmo falado em voz alta seus pensamentos.</p><p>Uma brisa forte passou fazendo ambos tremerem e perceberem que era melhor sair do lago e se secar antes que pegassem um resfriado, ao entrarem no lago correndo, Galo não havia nem pensado que estavam ambos só com as roupas de baixo, fato que agora se estabelecia em sua mente enquanto olhava Lio saindo do lago em sua frente, ele havia crescido de fato, tanto em altura quanto em músculos, não era mais tão pequeno nem parecia tão frágil e Galo engoliu em seco ao perceber o quanto se sentia atraído por ele.</p><p>“Hey Thymos, algum problema aí? Quer ajuda pra sair do lago?” Lio respondeu já fora da água sentado na grama se secando com a camisa de baixo do uniforme, só então Galo percebeu que não tinha se movido um centímetro sequer e ainda estava encarando Lio passando a camisa pelo corpo, ele então chacoalhou a cabeça voltando a si e saindo do lago – “Obrigada Fotia, mas já estou a caminho”.</p><p>Lio tentou não olhar mas era impossível, mesmo tendo visto Galo sem camisa um <em>milhão</em> de vezes, <em>isso</em> era muito diferente. Todo o corpo dele brilhava refletindo a lua, o cabelo estava desajustado e o rosto meio... corado? Parecia que sim. Conforme ele se aproximava, Lio livrou a cabeça desses pensamentos jogando a camisa para ele se secar também, Galo aceitou sentando em frente dele enquanto passava a camisa pelo corpo, fato que Lio falhou miseravelmente em ignorar.</p><p>Agora sentados frente a frente eles não conseguiram evitar se encarar e sorrir, Galo respirou fundo e resolveu que provavelmente era a hora errada, mas ele iria falar o que precisava mesmo assim.</p><p>“Lio, eu... gosto de você, eu realmente gosto. Ainda não entendo completamente essa conexão tão única que as vezes sinto que estou na sua mente e você na minha, mas isso é <em>bom</em>, me faz bem ter você por perto, e eu <em>quero</em> ter você perto, <em>mais</em> perto, em todos os sentidos.” – Galo disse sem conseguir realmente encarar Lio, ele não estava triste, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir preocupado com o efeito que essas palavras poderiam ter e isso se refletia na sua expressão aflita.</p><p>Lio suspirou e sorriu de lado, se aproximando entre as pernas de Galo e levantando o rosto dele com uma das mãos para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos – “Não me diga algo tão bonito com uma cara tão triste, faz parecer que o que você sente é ruim, e não é.”</p><p>Galo se deu conta da impressão que passou e sorrindo confiante esclareceu tudo - “Eu só estava preocupado que isso tornasse as coisas estranhas entre nós, mas eu estou feliz de colocar esses pensamentos pra fora, e mais ainda por me sentir assim pelo cara mais incrível que eu conheço, e claro, mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo, eu quero continuar ao seu lado.”</p><p>Lio se aproximou ainda mais de Galo, praticamente sussurrando agora contra os lábios dele – “Eu gosto de alguém. Ele também é incrível, com o coração e sorriso mais bonitos que já vi... só me pergunto se ele ainda tem alguma preocupação ou dúvida do que deveria fazer agora.”</p><p>Eles se olharam nos olhos e finalmente Galo fechou a distância entre eles pressionando os lábios contra os de Lio, um beijo calmo e quente pelo qual ambos esperaram tempo demais para não apreciar lentamente. Aos poucos suas línguas se encontraram, eles se abraçaram e entrelaçaram as mãos nos cabelos um do outro, a necessidade e urgência crescendo enquanto finalmente se libertavam das dúvidas que tinham sobre o que o outro sentia.</p><p>Aos poucos o contato entre eles foi crescendo, Lio beijava a mandíbula de Galo enquanto passeava com os dedos pelo peito e barriga definidas dele, Galo segurava Lio firme pela cintura, ainda tão menor comparada a dele, e com a outra mão, acariciava as costas dele. Era como se quanto mais se tocassem mais necessidade tivessem de fazê-lo.</p><p>As carícias e beijos se tornaram mais quentes, Lio mordiscava o pescoço de Galo que retribuía fazendo o mesmo, enquanto tocava cada pedaço que conseguia alcançar do corpo dele. Galo estava excitado e com a proximidade entre eles, sentia claramente que Lio também.</p><p>Lio não conseguia mais raciocinar claramente, cada beijo e toque era como uma corrente elétrica passando pelo seu corpo, queimando e fazendo-o desejar por mais.</p><p>Lentamente uma nova preocupação tomou conta de Galo, e quando Lio desceu a mão por sua barriga chegando <em>perto demais</em> ele não conseguiu ficar alheio, é claro que ele queria isso e tudo que pudesse resultar desse momento mas havia uma questão importante que ele começou a sussurrar tentando manter o pouco impulso racional que restava nele – “Lio, você quer fazer isso, digo, ir até o final?”</p><p>Lio sussurrou a resposta dando um último beijo no pescoço dele e levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos – “Sim, eu quero. E posso sentir que você também, certo?”</p><p>Galo não sabia explicar o que sentia olhando Lio agora, com o rosto corado, a boca rosada pelos beijos e ofegante pedindo por ele.</p><p>“Eu quero Lio, muito, mais do que posso explicar... mas você precisa saber que eu bem... eu não tenho experiência alguma... eu nunca fiz isso antes.” – Galo respondeu aliviado por poder tirar isso do peito.</p><p>Lio sorriu olhando Galo de forma tenra - “Bem, acho que temos um problema aqui então. Eu também Galo.”</p><p>Nesse momento Galo não pode evitar fazer uma expressão de surpresa, o que levou Lio a sinceramente questionar o que ele tinha na cabeça – “Galo, eu passei a minha vida toda fugindo, me escondendo, depois liderando os burnish, eu não tive tempo nem cabeça para me relacionar com ninguém, muito menos dessa maneira... Você sim me surpreende.”</p><p>Galo se deu conta de que tinha feito suposições realmente sem fundamento – “Claro, tem toda razão é que, bem... você é um cara realmente atraente e... <em>tão </em>sexy, então bem eu pensei que... ah esquece. Quanto a mim, bem... eu não sou exatamente um santo mas nunca senti que era o momento, nunca tive a certeza que tenho agora.”</p><p>Lio não pode evitar sorrir, ele sentia exatamente o mesmo, mas apesar das certezas confirmadas, ele pensou que seria uma péssima ideia tentar qualquer coisa ali ao ar livre, sendo que ambos tinham na melhor das hipóteses, conhecimento teórico sobre o que deveriam fazer – “Bem, em minha defesa você também é muito atraente e vive meio pelado por aí... não que isso seja uma coisa ruim, claro” ele não pode evitar um sorriso sacana aqui – “Mas, pensando um pouco, acho que seria uma péssima ideia fazer isso aqui, apesar de eu precisar de um outro mergulho no lago gelado pra me convencer completamente disso.”</p><p>Mesmo estando em chamas Galo tinha que concordar, ele queria que isso fosse incrível e sabia que as chances de algo dar errado no cenário atual eram altas, então concordou – “Você está certo, e além disso seu turno é cedo amanhã... por mais que eu te queira por inteiro agora, não precisamos correr certo?”</p><p>“Certo, e garanto que amanhã e depois você ainda me terá por inteiro” – Lio respondeu sorrindo, dando um último beijo apaixonado em Galo que retribuiu quase esquecendo que eles tinham concordado em não ir além hoje.</p><p>Após isso eles começaram a se vestir para voltar para casa, tudo parecia perfeito até que Galo não pode manter os pensamentos dentro da própria cabeça – “Lio, eu estou surpreso pelo ah, sabe, eu pude sentir, você é realmente bem dotado!” Lio olhou para ele horrorizado e Galo se deu conta do <em>tamanho</em> da besteira que tinha dito e tentou concertar quase piorando tudo ainda mais – “ESPERA não que eu pensasse que fosse pequeno, mas sabe, você é, melhor você <em>era</em>, baixinho e tão magro, então eu pensei que... mas é quase do tamanho do meu, então.. ah minha nossa, esquece, por favor, eu sou um idiota.”</p><p>Lio não conseguia acreditar que o mesmo homem que momentos antes se declarou de maneira tão adulta e centrada estava agora falando tanta besteira, ele não pode evitar sorrir –“Ok Galo, obrigada, eu acho.” Então Lio se aproximou e segurando Galo pela camisa disse próximo ao rosto dele, provocando – “Mas ótimo que tenha notado, leve isso em consideração para pensar em todas as coisas que podemos fazer juntos.”</p><p>Galo engoliu em seco, o corpo em chamas mais uma vez, ele não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta enquanto assistia Lio subir na moto para pilotar e levá-los de volta, decidiu ficar quieto dessa vez enquanto subia na garupa.</p><p>*</p><p>No dia seguinte Galo chegou na sede da BR ansioso para ver Lio mesmo que por pouco tempo na troca de turno, assim que entrou nos vestiários deu de cara com um Lio sorridente e ele mesmo sabia que estava sorrindo como um idiota de orelha a orelha.</p><p>“Como foi a noite? E seu turno? Tudo correu bem?” – Galo perguntou se aproximando.</p><p>“Bem, não foi muito <em>fácil</em> pegar no sono, mas quando consegui, dormi como uma pedra. O turno foi tranquilo, nenhuma ocorrência complicada. Estava ansioso pra te ver.” – Lio respondeu segurando o rosto de Galo com uma das mãos.</p><p>“Eu também... você não imagina o quanto Lio.” Galo respondeu retribuindo o gesto e acariciando o rosto dele “Bem, temos uma coisa a resolver aqui hoje certo?”</p><p>Lio não precisou pedir explicações, era novamente a telepatia sobrenatural entre eles, ele sabia exatamente ao que Galo se referia: contar para Ignis que eles agora eram um par.</p><p>Apesar de ambos saberem que isso não seria um problema, eram colegas de trabalho e era a coisa correta a se fazer, contar para o time poderia esperar, mas Ignis era o chefe deles e mais que isso, praticamente um pai para ambos desde que começaram a trabalhar ali.</p><p>Felizmente Ignis estava sozinho na sala quando eles pediram para entrar e se sentaram em frente dele, Ignis precisou apenas de uma espiada rápida para perceber exatamente do que se tratava e dizer em tom divertido – “Thymos, Fotia, finalmente!” Lio e Galo soltaram um sonoro “O QUE?!” ao mesmo tempo, se dando conta do quanto eles não sabiam disfarçar que estavam envolvidos ou do quanto Ignis os conhecia melhor do que imaginavam.</p><p>“Confio que saberão se comportar de forma exemplar nas dependências da BR como sempre fizeram, e claro, estou muito feliz por vocês.” – Ignis finalizou sorrindo como se desse assim sua <em>benção</em> a união deles.</p><p>“Obrigado chefe!” eles responderam gritando ao mesmo tempo tornando a situação ainda mais cômica. Galo, claro, não pode evitar questionar – “Mas, como você sabia? Nós só entramos aqui, não dissemos uma palavra!”</p><p>“Galo, vocês dois são sutis como uma manada de elefantes desde o primeiro dia, sempre orbitando um ao redor do outro, brigando e implicando como se já fossem casados, dormindo largados um no ombro do outro pelos cantos... eu não esperava que fosse demorar tanto, mas estava ciente que essa conversa aconteceria cedo ou tarde”  - Ignis respondeu ainda sorrindo “Agora podem voltar aos seus postos e pensar em como vão contar a todos sem gerar uma nova combustão completa.”</p><p>Galo e Lio saíram da sala pensativos na confusão que seria contar a todos, mas isso era um problema para outro dia. Galo resolveu acompanhar Lio até o estacionamento agora que o turno dele estava encerrado, após um beijo contido de despedida, Lio sugeriu – “Amanhã estou de folga e você trabalha de tarde, o que acha de passar em casa depois do seu turno? Podemos jantar e, você pode <em>dormir</em> lá... se quiser claro.” Lio terminou a frase olhando Galo de cima a baixo com um sorriso sacana que não deixava dúvidas de que dormir não seria exatamente uma opção.</p><p>“Ah, SIM, claro, lógico, digo... hum sim, sim, posso ir” Galo respondeu se perdendo nas palavras pois sua mente já estava em outro lugar.</p><p>“Ótimo, te espero as 18h então, eu preparo o jantar, você trás um vinho, cerveja ou o que quiser beber. Até amanhã, Thymos” – Lio disse enquanto subia na moto e dava a partida deixando para trás um Galo que não conseguia explicar como o simples fato de Lio falar o sobrenome dele podia soar tão obsceno.</p><p>Galo sentia um misto de alegria e <em>desespero</em>, ele tinha 24 horas até o <em>jantar</em> e começava a pensar que teria sido melhor ter feito tudo no susto mesmo na floresta, por mais que fosse um desastre, do que viver a agonia de não saber por onde começar a se preparar para o que estava por vir. Lio parecia tão calmo, como isso era possível?</p><p>Galo precisava de ajuda e sabia com quem poderia contar – “Remi, podemos conversar depois da sua pausa? É algo um pouco urgente e muito importante.”</p><p>Remi baixou sua xícara deixando-a na mesa de centro enquanto olhava a cara preocupada de Galo já imaginando que tipo de desastre estava por vir – “Sim, claro, você quer falar agora?”</p><p>“SIM, mas não aqui, podemos ir na cobertura? É meio pessoal...” – Galo respondeu falhando em disfarçar o desespero na voz.</p><p>Chegando na cobertura Galo se debruçou no para peito e colocou tudo pra fora: como se sentia sobre Lio desde sempre, em linhas gerais a situação do lago e que agora ele estava em pânico precisando de alguma luz para não fazer nenhuma bobagem. Ele confiava em Remi, ele era sempre muito discreto e não seria a primeira vez que Galo confidenciava algo embaraçoso pedindo pela ajuda dele.</p><p>Remi ouviu atentamente e por dentro não podia deixar de pensar o quanto Galo estava sendo <em>Galo</em> e tornando a situação mais complicada do que era de fato – “Bem, não é novidade que vocês dois teriam algo cedo ou tarde, de qualquer forma fico feliz por vocês, de verdade” ele respondeu sorrindo “E quanto as suas dúvidas, eu não tenho como dizer o que deve ou não fazer, cada par tem uma dinâmica e cada relacionamento é único, então apenas fique calmo.”</p><p>Galo respirou fundo, como se apenas por dizer como se sentia e ouvir que não tinha com o que se preocupar o peso se tornasse menor.</p><p>Remi completou – “Hoje você tem tempo livre depois do turno, aproveite e coloque seus pensamentos em ordem... em linhas gerais você sabe como funciona, certo? Então fique calmo, esclareça as dúvidas e siga seu coração.”</p><p>Galo suspirou se sentindo grato e percebendo que realmente não era o fim do mundo. Já em casa, colocou os pensamentos e dúvidas em ordem e deixou a ansiedade para o dia seguinte.</p><p>*</p><p>Pontualmente as 18h do dia seguinte Galo estava estacionando a moto no prédio de Lio, felizmente o dia de trabalho havia sido cheio de treinamentos e atividades internas e apenas agora ele realmente se sentia ansioso.</p><p>Galo olhou pra si mesmo, ajustou o cabelo e a camisa preta escolhida a dedo, respirou fundo e tocou a campainha. Lio abriu a porta com um sorriso imenso que fez o único neurônio ainda em funcionamento na cabeça de Galo entrar em pane, então ele esqueceu o que estava fazendo ali e simplesmente ficou parado encarando - “Galo? Você não vai entrar?”</p><p>Apesar de parecer calmo, Lio também estava com a mente em chamas, Galo estava especialmente bonito hoje, o cabelo, a roupa, o <em>cheiro</em>, ele tinha certeza que estava sorrindo igual a um bobo e corando mesmo tentando manter a postura.</p><p>“AH claro, com licença!” – Galo disse finalmente entrando no apartamento, Lio fechou a porta e imediatamente eles se beijaram, um beijo urgente e quente que durou o suficiente para ambos perderem o ar. Lio pegou a sacola com as bebidas e guiou Galo até a cozinha – “Vinho, boa escolha, vai combinar com a massa que está quase pronta”  Lio disse enquanto pegava as taças e entregava o saca-rolhas para Galo abrir a garrafa. O cheiro estava excelente, Lio e Varys eram os melhores cozinheiros da BR, Galo também não era dos piores, sabia se virar mas nada excepcional.</p><p>Lio tinha organizado a mesa baixa da sala para o jantar, eles se sentaram no chão e brindaram começando a jogar conversa fora sobre trabalho, felizmente aliviando a ansiedade no ar, a comida ficou pronta e claro, estava ótima, Galo cobriu Lio de elogios e começou a pensar que os deuses da boa sorte realmente olharam por ele, não havia nada em Lio que ele não achasse absolutamente incrível e ele ainda não acreditava que tivesse a sorte estar ao lado dele.</p><p>Lio por sua vez pensava exatamente o mesmo e se sentia um adolescente apaixonado, ele de fato tinha perdido muitos anos em fuga e lutando pela sobrevivência dele e do seu povo, viver um momento assim com alguém que ele não tinha nada menos que total admiração, era um alívio merecido.</p><p>Depois de arrumarem tudo, se sentaram no chão lado a lado apoiados no sofá, Lio se acomodou dentro do abraço de Galo. Eles não estavam bêbados, mas a segunda garrafa de vinho já pela metade fazia o rosto de Lio corar de uma forma adorável, eles se olhavam como se nada mais existisse no mundo naquele momento.</p><p>Mesmo que oficialmente juntos por apenas um dia, era como se fosse assim desde o início, era como deveria ser, cada peça parecia finalmente estar em seu lugar.</p><p>* Aqui começa o conteúdo adulto*</p><p>Galo colocou as taças na mesa, e enquanto acariciava o rosto de Lio começou a beijá-lo, começando pelo topo da cabeça, testa, nariz, bochechas e enfim a boca. Lio sentia seu rosto queimando, e todo seu corpo seguia pelo mesmo caminho, ele retribuiu o beijo e enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Galo, rapidamente eles estavam de novo sem ar, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e colo um do outro.</p><p>Lio começou a se levantar ainda com os lábios colados nos de Galo guiando-os para o quarto, Galo levantou Lio que envolveu as pernas na cintura dele; chegando no quarto, Galo sentou na ponta da cama com Lio agora sobre ele, que interrompeu o beijo por tempo suficiente para tirar a própria camisa, voltando a beijar Galo enquanto puxava a camisa dele retirando-a também.</p><p>Eles seguiram por um tempo assim, beijando e trocando carícias até que o coração de Galo pulou no peito quando Lio começou a descer do colo dele, distribuindo beijos pelo seu peito e chegando ao abdômen enquanto se ajoelhava e puxando as calças de Galo, deixando-o só de cueca. Lio começou a tocar o membro já duro de Galo por cima do tecido enquanto o encarava divertido, como se pedisse algum tipo de autorização, Galo acenou positivamente talvez com convicção demais; queria deixar claro que Lio poderia fazer absolutamente tudo que quisesse.</p><p>Lio exalava confiança mas por dentro estava em curto circuito, ele não sabia por onde começar todas as coisas que queria fazer com Galo e quando percebeu que o outro estava totalmente entregue, puxou a cueca dele para baixo descobrindo que a realidade era ainda melhor que as suas expectativas, Galo era realmente lindo em cada pedaço, sem exceção; sem cortar contato visual ele passou a língua da base ao topo do membro vendo Galo estremecer, segurando pela base começou a lamber a cabeça, passeando com a língua em círculos até enfim colocá-lo inteiro, ou o máximo que pode, na boca começando a chupar lentamente, se deixando levar pela sensação incrível de ver o quanto Galo estava rendido a ele.</p><p>Galo tinha pensado e planejado mil coisas mas não conseguia lembrar nem focar em nada que não fosse a visão que tinha agora, Lio o chupava e encarava de forma obscena, era melhor do que qualquer fantasia ou sonho que ele poderia ter imaginado, ele o segurava pelo cabelo, acariciando sua nuca e grunhindo o mais baixo que conseguia, cada grunhido parecia incentivar mais Lio, e isso o fazia temer o quanto iria durar nessa situação.</p><p>Quando Lio acelerou o ritmo Galo não conseguia suportar mais e então o puxou para cima, beijando-o com urgência enquanto tirava o resto de suas roupas, ele queria igualar o jogo, então deitou Lio na cama enquanto se curvava sobre ele distribuindo beijos por todo seu corpo até chegar onde realmente queria, não pode evitar parar por um instante e admirar o que via, a pele de Lio brilhava com a luz que entrava pela persiana, lembrando-o da noite anterior. Lio sorriu e não pode evitar – “Satisfeito com o que vê Thymos? Atendi suas expectativas?” Galo sorriu de volta, colocando uma mão no rosto de Lio e descendo-a acariciando todo o corpo dele enquanto respondia – “Francamente, você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida.”</p><p>Lio não pode evitar corar ainda mais e disse divertido olhando Galo de cima a baixo – “Você também não é nada mal... nada mal mesmo.”</p><p>Galo começou a se curvar sobre ele novamente mantendo contato visual, lentamente beijando e lambendo os mamilos de Lio, descendo para o abdômen até chegar ao membro dele, que era realmente <em>mais</em> do que ele esperava, fato que o fez ficar ainda mais excitado. Ele começou a lamber e chupar observando a reação de Lio que gemia e se curvava conforme Galo aumentava o ritmo, apesar da falta de experiência ele  tinha pesquisado muito bem o que seria o ideal a fazer e estava cada vez mais seguro.</p><p>Lio resistiu como pode, mas a visão de Galo entre suas pernas era mais do que sua sanidade poderia suportar, então ele puxou Galo para si em um beijo quase desesperado, ambos sem fôlego, corpos nus em total contato fazendo com que Lio se sentisse queimando igual a quando ainda tinha os promare em si. Eles começaram a estimular um ao outro, Galo sussurrava o nome dele em desespero e Lio não tinha mais controle do volume de seus gemidos.</p><p>“Lio, eu, realmente não aguento mais, como prefere fazer isso?”- Galo perguntou com a voz rouca e os olhos nublados de desejo.</p><p>Eles não haviam conversado sobre qual dinâmica preferiam e era uma questão aberta já que ambos não tinham experiência – “Eu realmente não me importo, eu quero testar tudo que você estiver aberto a fazer” Lio respondeu honestamente, aproveitando para retomar o folego.</p><p>“Eu realmente posso imaginar você sobre mim, com esse seu jeito mandão e isso me deixa excitado, mas também estou louco para estar dentro de você.” Foi tudo que Galo pode responder já voltando a beijar e lamber o pescoço de Lio.</p><p>“Então faça isso, eu quero sentir você por completo em mim.” Lio respondeu abrindo com uma mão a gaveta ao lado da cama, Galo pegou as camisinhas e lubrificante e colocou ao lado deles na cama respondendo – “Certo, eu começo, mas na próxima é a sua vez, ok.”</p><p>Lio concordou imaginando que realmente gostaria de ter Galo submisso a ele, mas eles teriam tempo, todo o tempo que quisessem para descobrir um ao outro.</p><p>“Eu vou começar, me avise se algo estiver estranho ou doloroso ok?” Galo disse enquanto abria o lubrificante despejando nos dedos, Lio concordou e suspirou quando sentiu o primeiro dedo de Galo entrando lentamente nele, parecia que era muito mas ele imaginava que o incomodo inicial era normal e começou a relaxar. Galo sentia Lio se abrindo para ele aos poucos e ficava cada vez mais excitado, ele acariciava o membro de Lio com a outra mão para incentivá-lo e quando finalmente introduziu o segundo dedo sentiu Lio tremer, começando a gemer por ele “Galo, é suficiente, eu sinto que já estou pronto.”</p><p>Galo suspirou alcançando um das camisinhas ao lado deles, antes de abri-la Lio segurou a mão dele – “Eu sei que não falamos sobre isso mas eu não acho que seja necessário, eu quero te sentir por completo... se você quiser, é claro.”</p><p>Galo inegavelmente pensava o mesmo, eles estavam vivendo isso juntos pela primeira vez e ele estava louco para sentir 100% de tudo, ele acenou concordou despejando lubrificante no próprio membro e se posicionando “caso sinta dor me avise ok?”</p><p>Lio se sentia mais do que pronto e acenou em afirmativa, quando Galo começou a penetrar, ele temeu ter julgado mal o quanto podia suportar, mas aos poucos a sensação incomoda começou a ser substituída por um prazer e necessidade inexplicáveis, Galo começou a gemer o nome dele e isso deixava Lio cada vez mais necessitado dele, que fosse mais rápido, mais fundo, e então começou a sinalizar isso com o corpo se curvando e puxando o corpo de Galo para si.</p><p>Galo entendia os sinais e obedecia o melhor que podia, tentando não ir além do que Lio poderia aguentar, a visão do outro gemendo e pedindo por mais, pedindo por <em>ele</em> com todo o corpo, era insana. Finalmente ele penetrou por completo, deixando escapar um grunhido quase animal com a sensação incrível de estar totalmente conectado a ele.</p><p>“Eu vou começar a me mexer ok, me diga se não estiver bom” Galo disse usando o pouco que restava da sua sanidade. Lio acenou em concordância e então Galo começou a se mover, primeiro lentamente e então ganhando ritmo, mas sempre tentando manter o controle com receio de machucar Lio. Nesse momento os olhos de Lio nublaram, ele parecia outra pessoa, agarrou o pescoço de Galo trazendo-o para perto e sussurrou o olhando nos olhos “Galo, você não tem que ser um cavalheiro agora, eu quero que você me foda, com <em>força</em>” Galo precisou de um segundo para assimilar isso, engoliu em seco e obedeceu sentindo que se Lio falasse assim com ele só mais uma vez, ele estaria acabado.</p><p>Eles se beijaram quase com violência enquanto Galo obedecia à risca as ordens de Lio, ambos gemendo e grunhindo sons incompreensíveis entre pedidos por mais chamando o nome um do outro, Galo acariciava o membro de Lio sentindo ele cada vez mais duro enquanto ele mesmo sabia que não conseguiria resistir muito mais, enquanto Lio chupava seu pescoço e enlaçava as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, Galo tentou formar uma frase coerente “Lio, eu, não aguento mais, eu estou tão, tão perto...”</p><p>“Então faça, eu quero que termine dentro de mim” Lio disse em tom de ordem e Galo não pode resistir, depois de mais algumas investidas sentiu que era o fim pra ele e alcançou  o ápice grunhindo o nome de Lio, totalmente sem controle do seu próprio corpo, era como se ele tivesse saído de si e visse tudo de outro plano, a sensação era incomparável e ele não conseguia imaginar nada melhor que isso.</p><p>Lio sentiu Galo se derramando dentro dele e também não pode mais se segurar, alcançou o ápice enquanto gemia por ele arranhando suas costas e mordendo seu pescoço, ele sentiu seu corpo em chamas, ardendo em cada célula como nunca antes, e isso para alguém como ele, que foi habitado por chamas, era realmente incrível.</p><p>Ofegantes, eles se beijaram apaixonadamente entre pausas para recuperar o fôlego e suspiros, quando tornaram de fato a si, Galo se deitou, eles se viraram um para o outro sorrindo como se compartilhassem algo único no mundo, e de fato, era a melhor forma de descrever o que sentiam agora. Entre beijos e sussurros apaixonados eles caíram no sono abraçados.</p><p>Lio despertou com a luz do sol entrando pela persiana meio aberta, sua primeira visão foi Galo, ainda dormindo com uma expressão serena, ele não pode evitar admirá-lo, mesmo com o cabelo desgrenhado ele ainda era incrivelmente atraente, Lio acariciou o rosto dele, pensando no quanto se sentia completo ao seu lado.</p><p>Galo despertou sorrindo para ele, com o olhar mais doce que Lio já havia recebido na vida, ele sentia seu peito quente, como se o próprio sol estivesse olhando diretamente para ele.</p><p>Galo acordou se sentindo o homem mais sortudo que já existiu, Lio já estava acordado e o acariciava, seu toque era macio e doce, Galo não poderia desejar mais nada naquele momento, era apenas perfeito.</p><p>“Bom dia, chefe” Galo não pode evitar, falando em tom divertido.</p><p>“É Lio, Lio Fotia, eu já te disse, Galo Thymos.” Lio respondeu sorrindo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eu espero que tenham gostado  &lt;3<br/>E isso é fanfic gente, sempre façam sexo seguro.</p><p>Se quiser me acompanhar nas redes sociais e outros sites ;)<br/>Twitter: @Liv_Carter_<br/>Tumblr: liv-carter<br/>Spirit Fanfiction: Liv_Carter</p><p>- Liv -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>